Maelstrom's Milky Way Heiress
by Uzumaki-sama011
Summary: Alien princess? Hmm... Why does that ring a bell?
1. Prologue Mini-chapter

**Disregard Kishi's cannon and throw it out through the window.**

**1) Naruto has both flesh and blood arms. Really, with all of that power and after all of THAT, he can't regrow an arm. (*snort) I call bullshit, and I don't give a flying pig for whatever weird bond it might represent with the douche.**

**2) Ignore Cannon Pairings.**

**3) (NTL) _Naruto The Last: The Movie_ events weren't about Naruto's and Hinata's love in here, it was just Naruto kicking another villains' ass. I like Hinata, she would be the perfect wife in real-life circumstances for Naruto. I like Sakura too, since she is the perfect wife in Naruto-circumstances for Naruto. But, the point of a cross-over is more often then not pairing up the blonde with other girls. So, there you go. A different take on To Love Ru / Naruto.**

**Naruto The Last: The Milky Way Heiress**

**Prologue Mini-chapter** : Naked Visitor from Outer Space

**~~~ Naruto ****Za Rasuto: ****Amanogawa no Keishi ~~~**

Two long years after the end of the Fourth Great Ninja War, a short, bloody, landscape changing and dimension-hopping conflict that has brought together shinobi from all of the strongest hidden villages in order to deal with the threat of planet wide enslavement, the Elemental Nations were finally at peace. Such a concept seemed so far-fetched not so long ago.

In fact, almost everyone in the world who didn't live in one of the strongest shinobi villages was holding their breath, waiting for the next spark that would ignite the unquenchable fires of war.

Throughout history (which shinobi sucked at recording), the many hidden ninja villages across the large continent, most important of them unquestioningly being the Five Great Shinobi Villages; the Village Hidden in the Dancing Leaves, the Village Hidden in the Mist, the Village Hidden in the Clouds, the Village Hidden in the Shifting Sands and the Village Hidden in the Stones had been locked in a never ending cycle of hatred and bad blood for generations, vying for more control over resources, territory and political power.

Peace between these shinobi super-powers was never an agreement to bring a better change to the world, to unite under a banner of unity and advance ahead together.

Peace was only a temporary treaty which would allow the villages to reinforce their losses.

At least, that is how it was up until two years ago.

**~~~ Naruto Za Rasuto: Amanogawa no Keishi ~~~**

_(Konohagakure no Sato)_

The barren celestial body orbiting the planet Earth made through Rikudō Sennin's power, known to mankind as the Moon could be clearly seen on tonight's spring night as it hung up in the star-clad night sky, shining down upon the world with a pale white, reflective light. The people on Earth could see the lingering cracks in it from when it was cut clean in half just by looking at it a little more thoroughly.

But enough about that, since the beginning of this story starts on Earth...

"...Man, my back is killing me!" Uzumaki Naruto, 19 year old Konoha Tokubetsu Jōnin and shinobi extraordinaire complained to the empty room as he stretched his arms above his head, letting his brain shut off momentarily as he mentally sighed in relief.

The blond was believe it or not, _studying_, an action he abhorred with a passion as he sat within the warm confines of his new home that was built on the edge of Konohagakure no Sato, right on top of one of the smaller hills that dot the landscape, the front entrance and porch overlooking most of the city in the direction of the Hokage Mountain Faces. His new home was of a more modern design, with a big terrace and a window wall up on the 1st floor.

He had a small garden on the side of the house, and a big forest behind him, not to mention the lake that was barely 10 minutes away at walking speed.

All of it within village walls.

Konoha was, after all, a large village of over 200 thousand people. (remember part 1! That place was HUGE back then. During the Pein arc it was really shrunk down)

The blonde haired Uzumaki groaned with relief when a number of satisfying pops echoed from his spine and arm muscles, filling the otherwise silent room with some much needed sound. He let his hands fall down on the desk in front of him before he glanced over his shoulder at the clock that was hanging on the wall behind him, reading it to be a few minutes past 11 pm.

His whiskered face scrunched up, "Hmm... I didn't think I would be up this late reading. Didn't Kakashi-sensei say he wanted to talk to me about something?" the teen wondered, mumbling quietly to himself as he covered the yawn he could sense coming with his left hand, rubbing his eyes with the other as he threw his head back. The blonde haired shinobi then leaned back into his chair lazily, rolling up the jutsu scroll opened up on the desk in front of him and using his chakra to place a simple lock matrix on the parchment. He joggled the scroll up and down in his hand for a few moments before nodding to himself and putting it down on the site, ticking it into the scroll holder.

He then pulled out a clear sheet of paper from one of the desk's drawers and began to randomly doodle on the paper, having finished studying up on his Fūinjutsu for the night as his mind wandered...

He had learned to love his clan's specialty ninja art, he really did... The art of sealing was pretty much the only thing besides his scarf that connected him to his mother (_Kurama not included, as they had a deal to newer open up that box of memories again. Kurama still hated Kushina for how she and Mito treated him and Naruto still hated how the fox robbed him of his mother. He didn't hate the fox FOR it though, he could understand why he did it...)_, but this didn't mean that it wasn't a major pain in the ass to learn, especially since he was doing it on his own as nobody in the Hidden Leaf Village knew that much about the elegant and time consuming art to begin with.

Jiraiya had been the last 'master' sealer alive that Konoha possessed.

His father was taught by his mother, and both of them were dead.

The few seal makers left in the village weren't anywhere close to what he needed.

And he couldn't really learn anything from Sai's own brand of seals since every seal user developed their own special sealing styles that made their seals unique and impossible to copy. What seals were made to be wide-spread (read: dumb-ed down) are generally weak or simple enough that anyone could make them, and those ones Naruto had learned to make during his training trip with Ero-Sennin.

Sealing techniques were hands-down, elaborate ways for chakra users to break the laws of Nature with unbelievable loopholes... in written form.

This - unfortunately for Naruto - meant that one needed to be able to grasp and understand more then what general knowledge of science covered, since a Fūinjutsu user needed to know the various things that might affect his creations, to know the inside and out of his seals. Naruto now had a surprisingly good grasp of physics, chemistry and mathematics, after the whole sealing things at velocity releases them at their same velocity thing.

Nearly burned off his eyebrows.

And his face.

Putting the rather embarrassing incident with Ten-Ten out of his mind for the moment, Naruto quickly arranged the various scrolls of varying sizes and uses, files, manila folders and chakra theory books on his work desk and put them back to their place, having learned the value of keeping his stuff tidy, easy to find and organized after it took him more then half a day to find one measly seal diagram for a low level sealing theory application... with the help of THREE CLONES!

Looking up at the moon through his open window when he was done, he stared at it for a couple of moments before getting up from his chair. "Meh, sensei can wait a bit longer..." he mused vindictively to himself, a grin slowly slipping on his face as he walked into the bathroom, intent on taking a hot shower before he did anything else.

Quickly, the spiky haired teen undressed himself before climbing into the shower.

He hissed silently as he turned on the shower faucet and was hit with a blast of cold water, before sighing gratefully as the water quickly warmed up to appropriate levels. He was feeling way to lazy today to use his chakra to clean himself, and his steam ninjutsu still needed some practice before he could properly wash himself with it.

Grabbing a simple combined shampoo/conditioner bottle from the rack he squeezed a generous portion of it into his hands and worked it into his hair, before rinsing it away once his hair was sufficiently clean. Picking up some body-wash, Naruto squeezed some of it into his palm and then rubbed his hands together to work up a lather and began to clean himself.

Stepping further into the shower once he was done cleaning and closing the slide door to keep the moisture contained, he sat down into the built-in tub that was large enough to fit him and 6 other people... why did he buy something so big again?

Ah yes... because Ino thought it would be cool to have a big ass tub.

Shaking his head, Naruto leaned back and decided to relax for a few minutes, just enough to get his muscles happy.

Then, before he knew it, the water started to flash a brilliant blue color.

And the water promptly exploded with a much brighter flash.

Not having sensed any ill intent directed towards him or a build up of chakra with his nature influenced senses, Naruto was caught completely off guard when this happened. Startled, he quickly threw his hands up in order to protect himself from potential blast damage that would surely reach him, only to consider having his ears cheeked a second later when he heard a low, feminine (thank Kami) moan reach his ears.

Opening his sky blue eyes to look what was going on, which he had closed to shield them from what he had assumed to be an attack, the blonde stopped doing what he was doing.

And stared.

"Escape successful!" Naruto heard a cheerful female voice say, though he ignored it for the moment as he continued to stare ahead of him, where his hands were currently busy groping a set of grade A breasts, naked, firm, perky and large enough to attract his libido's attention and have his brain short circuit. Feeling a sense of disbelief bubble inside of him, he experimentally squeezed the globs of flesh with his hands, ready for the illusion to dispel as his chakra flexed in his coils on instinct.

Another moan escaped the female figure due to his actions, confirming his suspicions that yes, the breasts in front of him were very real. That moan was too ..._moanous_?.. to be anything but real. Almost in a trance, Naruto moved his hands down along the skin, which felt silky and surface-perfect under his touch, unlike a kunoichi's skin which was usually rougher and harder then normal from the various wounds and physical exercises they did to increase their skills or keep in shape, not to mention the scars that they carried on them from battles.

The aerola was a light shade of pink, while the nipples were barely a tone or two darker in color.

Still surprised at the scene, Naruto's hands moved on pervert instincts, pinching the nipples and giving them a slight tweak. Another sensual moan from the girl he was currently touching brought him back to reality.

With a startled hitch in his breathing pattern, Naruto looked up and again stared at the pink haired teenager sitting in between his legs. She had long bubble gum pink hair, emerald green eyes and a curvaceous, hour glass figure.

Oh, she had a tail too!

It was was long, thin, and ended with a heart-shaped tip. The slick appendage seemed to move behind her at random, very much unlike Naruto's biju-state tails, and Naruto couldn't help but wonder if it was real or not. He also couldn't help but wonder when did he fall into an Icha Icha when the girl smiled at him, despite the fact that he was still feeling possessive of her tits.

She said something which he didn't really catch.

He blinked, "I- E-rmm..I - you..- what?"

He also wondered if she was going to try and beat him within an inch to his life now, despite the fact that she was the one who had randomly appeared within his tub naked as the day she was born.

**xx Chapter End xx**

**Did you know that the next Naruto movie is going to focus around Bolt. I really hope that they don't make a new Naruto series about the next generation (seriously, did they all agree to make kids at the same time? Even Karui?). I would like a series that follows the events of NTL though.**

**ANIME LAW #1 - Law of Metaphysical Irregularity -** The normal laws of physics do not apply.


	2. Dress-bot?

**AN: **Changed my PenName.

**AN2:** Grr... I went from 3 k count to 9 k count in one sitting... and then my pc crashed before I could save (anime tears trail down my face). So here you go, what I managed to save. Enjoy!

**Naruto ****Za Rasuto: ****Amanogawa no Keishi **

**Chapter 2** : Dress-bot?

**~~~ Naruto The Last: The Milky Way Heiress ~~~**

_(Konohagakure no Sato, Uzumaki Naruto's Home)_

"Hmmm? Did you say something* You're going to have to speak up!" the pinkette currently sitting between his legs informed Naruto as she smiled at him brightly.

Naruto opened his mouth to try and retort, but his throat seemed to suddenly go dry for an odd reason.

Feeling curious at the boy's lack of response, the pink haired girl leaned closer over his torso, pushing her assets against Naruto's chest. By the time she stopped, the two's faces were practically touching as she peered at Naruto with happy green eyes, her warm breath washing over him.

"Mister? He-lloooo? ~~~ Did you fall asleep?"

"..."

"Mou-!"

...and Naruto's brain finally re-booted.

"ACK!" Naruto shrieked in a very (un)manly way in surprise as he quickly scrambled up to his feet, his face turning an interesting, bright shade of red, "Gomen nasai! I didn't mean to do t-that! Sorry!" the whisker cheeked Tokubetsu Jōnin stuttered hastily and then moved so fast that he was practically a blur to her eyes. Now instantly dry, as not even a small speck of water remained clinging to his body when Naruto finally came to a stop several feet in front of the pink haired girl with a rosy blush on his face, Naruto tried finding his voice as he stood on the edge of the tub with a dull yellow colored towel that had blue stripes near the edges already wrapped around his waistline, using his left hand to hold it up.

The tub was mostly dry, as the water had been blown away when the girl appeared.

His bathroom walls however... they were soaked.

The girl looked at the blonde haired teen cluelessly for a moment.

She didn't come here expecting anyone to react so strangely to her presence. Honestly, being naked in the bath with someone wasn't anything strange to her, she did it all the times with her sisters and maids. Then again, her information about the Earthlings was a bit sketchy at best.

Their society was under-developed in terms of technology and notoriously difficult in the court to infiltrate.

The girl was also pretty sure that they weren't supposed to be capable of moving so fast that she couldn't follow their movements. She titled her head briefly to the side and smiled charmingly, maybe she would be able to learn some things from the boy in front of her...

Naruto didn't catch on to her thoughts since he lacked the ability to read minds. Instead, the nine tail's jinchuriki pointed an accusing finger right at the pinkette as his face lit up to color cherry, taking notice of how the girl still hadn't even tried to cover her nude, sexy body, "W-who the heck are you lady? A-and what are doing in my bathroom!? Why are you naked!? What's going on!? Why did my bath explode?! Where did you come from? What's going on?!"

Okay, so maybe he wasn't projecting much of his great awesomeness talking so fast and spluttering like that, but who could blame him.

You try keeping a cool head when a naked hottie literally lands into your lap.

Besides, the girl looked so much like Sakura... with the exception of a larger chest and wider, more flaring hips, her pink hair and emerald green eyes currently looking at him with an innocent expression were identical to his first crush.

"Me?" the girl asked him innocently, tilting her head of pink to the side just a little further, making her hair fall over and cover her shoulder.

Said girl then raised a rather dainty finger to her chin.

Poking her tongue through her lips, she seemed to be thinking the questions over before she smiled at Naruto wider and cheerfully replied, "Okay! I'm Lala ~~ nice to meet you-! And I just managed to escape the people chasing me when I warped here! Please take care of me for a little while..." Lala, what her name appeared to be, still hadn't bothered with covering herself up in any way and somewhere inside of his mind, Naruto was thanking the Ramen Gods for that.

Her body looked too good to cover up with obstructions such as clothes...

Naruto stopped that line of thinking and felt like slapping himself.

Bad Naruto!

"Pursuers?"

"Yup!" she chirped, "I came here from the Planet Deviluke when they shot down my ship." she finished as her tail swished behind her, attracting Naruto's attention for a brief second. Naruto blinked his eyes hearing her explanation and considered that the check-up which Sakura-chan kept insisting on might actually be a good idea.

So... the naked hottie in front of him was an alien?

Okay... maybe he _could_ take that as an answer.

It really wasn't that hard to believe that aliens existed considering the things he'd been through the last couple of years, especially when one considered his current ...condition.

Naruto slowly lowered his hand, his defensive posture deflating in the girls cheerful presence.

"Hey!" the pinkette said cheerfully as she ran up to stand in front of him, her twinkling green eyes peering closer at his face as her stark naked and trailing wet body was presented to him fully and in all of its sexy glory.

This was the moment when Naruto Junior decided that being rock-hard wasn't being hard enough.

"...Why are you blushing?" Lala asked Naruto with a melodic giggle as she planted her hands on her hip.

"I- ba... you- W-wha?"

That attempt at forming a working sentence was the blonde haired ninja's most eloquent response as he looked away from the girl to the side with a tomato red face, scratching the side of his left cheek with a finger.

How could she ask that?

Didn't she understand the situation she was putting him in?!

"Kawaii! ..you're so cute~~~!" the supposedly alien girl suddenly squealed with delight.

Before Naruto could say anything in the defense of his manliness, Lala wrapped her arms around his head tightly and smothered his face in the valley between her breasts. She also started to run a tingling finger across his whisker marks, admiring their texture under her touch.

Naruto couldn't fight it any longer.

He _purred_.

Lala paused in her ministrations and her eyes unfocused, "..."

"..."

Lala looked at Naruto, "..."

"..."

And Naruto's house experienced a localized earthquake.

"KAWAII ~ ~ !"

**~~~ Naruto The Last: The Milky Way Heiress ~~~**

(_One embarrassment later)_

"Haaah~~ - Anyways..." the blonde haired Uzumaki drew out as he coughed into his fist, valiantly fighting down the massive flare of redness in his face as Lala finally let his head go from her cushy hold.

He was also trying his hardest to not let a goofy grin appear on his face, he didn't want to make the girl think he was a pervert.

"How did you suddenly appear in my bathtub like that? Was it some sort of alien ninjutsu because I didn't sense any chakra?" Naruto asked with a small frown. Looking at Lala, Naruto could see her smile grow brighter when she clapped her hands together in front of her, making her breast jingle... just a little bit.

"You really believe me?" she asked in wonder before grinning, "That's great. I didn't know Earthlings could accept alien life so easily. We really don't have a really accurate picture about your society..." Lala shook her head at the thought, some of her pink hair falling down and stopping to cover her right nipple.

Naruto made a conscious effort not to drool at the sight.

"...As for me warping here, that's because of this!" Lala replied with a feeling of pride evident in her voice as she held her hand out for Naruto to see that there was a small metal device wrapped around her wrist. It looked like a silver bracelet that had a small center piece pink crystal space-animal-like thingy that had a heart shaped face and a pair of glowing red eyes.

Lala elaborated further when he gave her his clueless face, "This is Pyon Pyon Warp-kun. I made it myself!" she beamed at him before continuing, "I cannot specify choose the destination, but this makes it possible for a living unit to warp a short distance! I used it to escape the ship chasing me and... he-he, I didn't think I'd land in someone's bathroom when I teleported... Te-he-he." the pinkette explained a bit sheepishly, scratching the back of her scalp with her free hand.

Naruto looked at the teleportation capable do-hickey, eyes wide for a moment - absentmindedly filing away and forgetting the information about there supposedly being a ship manned by aliens in Earth's orbit -.

Sending the pink haired girl a big grin for being able to do something as cool as teleporting, Naruto nodded, "Uhh.. sure. I can buy that. So, your bracelet allows you to manipulate time-space?"

"Hmmhm!" If Lala was surprised by the specific of the question, she didn't show it.

"Well that's cool and all but... why did you teleport being like... like that!" he asked as another blush dusted his cheeks.

The blonde went red in the face again when he looked her over.

Being able to see it, barely a couple of feet in front of you was a very good reminder of the fact that she wasn't dressed.

Honestly, that little tidbit had slipped out of his mind the moment teleport was mentioned.

Lala's face showed her confusion, "Like what?" she asked back.

The ninja stared at the alien girl for a moment, "...Naked..." he mumbled out with a fiercer blush blooming on his face before he turned around and grabbed a towel from the nearby hanger.

"Oh... Of course I'd be naked. It doesn't teleport clothes silly." the pinkette explained as if it was the most common thing in the world... or universe. Naruto quirked an interested eyebrow at her as he turned back around and threw her the towel to put on, figuring that she must have started to feel cold being all wet and naked like that... not that he was complaining about the picture to admit, but he was starting to feel a little bad about ogling her.

She was obviously too innocent in the matters of sex to understand just what she was doing to his hormones looking like that.

"Pursuers?" he redirected his train of thoughts.

Lala looked at the towel in her hands curiously before smiling again and wrapping it around her, her tail poking out near the floor, "Yeah... I was about to be taken away on their ship because my own craft's propulsion system broke down from taking too much damage. If I hadn't used this bracelet, I probably would have already been aboard the star cruiser and then..." she shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly as she let the sentence hang, unintentionally allowing Naruto's imagination to fill in the rest.

Needless to say, what his hyperactive imagination came up with wasn't anything pretty.

The blonde's eyes narrowed as he took a step closer to her.

If what she was saying was true...

"I thought I'd be safe if I came to Earth, since its classified as a banned flag planet by the military.." she paused, as if considering something, before shaking her head "...but the pursuers have come after me..."

"I..." Naruto opened his mouth to offer the girl some words of encouragement. He hated seeing nice people worry themselves, but as soon as the first syllable left his lips something unexpectedly crashed through the nearby window.

He quickly turned around and prepared to defend himself and Lala, but the sudden shout of "LALA-SAMA!" made him pause, just in time for a small, white colored and odd looking _thing _with black bat-like wings and swirly eyes fly straight past him, screaming out another "LALA-SAMA!"

Naruto stared, his body already tensed as the strange creature flew into the girls open arms.

"Peke!" Lala cried out happily, a wide smile stretching across her pretty face as she hugged the creature.

"Are you okay Lala-sama? You aren't hurt are you?!" _it_ asked in a noticeably synthetic voice as it looked up at the pinkette.

"...Is that a robot?" Naruto asked with a dull voice as he stared at it.

He didn't like robots after having to deal with Mecha-Naruto and Mecha-Kyuubi.

"Oh Peke, I'm so glad you were able to escape the ship safely too!" Lala said whilst the robotic creature nodded its head, ignoring Naruto's inquiry.

"Yes! Thank goodness that the ship hadn't been outside of Earth's atmosphere when Commander Zastin shot us down!"

It was then that the talking robot noticed how it and Lala weren't alone in the bathroom.

Turning his head around, it looked at out favorite blonde haired ninja with strange swirly eyes, though how he managed to see anything with them was another matter.

It then spoke out the girl's name questioningly, "Lala-sama..?"

"Hmm?"

"Who is that dumb-looking earthling?"

Naruto face-faulted.

Getting up from the floor like nothing had happened, one of Naruto's eyebrows started twitching irritably as a tick mark appeared on his head. He glared at the machine which stared back. With a mean grumble about stupid robots always insulting him, he abruptly turned around and left the bathroom, intent on putting some real clothes on himself.

With how beautiful the Lala girl was and only wearing a short towel to hide her nudity, it was only a mater of time before his libido decided that it needed some happy time too.

He didn't want to face another pinkette with super-strength.

This girl's hugs hurt.

Emphasis on hugs...

"He's the one who lives here Peke, we were just talking about how I got here when..." looking down at the robot in her arms, Lala answered before her eyes widened comically and realization crossed her delicate features, "-That's right! I haven't asked you for your name yet." she asked hurriedly as she started to follow the blonde through the house.

"Its Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto..."

Lala nodded smilingly before she held up the robot, "Nice to meet you Naruto-kun. This here is Peke. Say hello Peke..."

Peke rose a (metal?) hand in the air, "Nice to meet you Naruto-san!" the robot said politely, in contrast to its previous remark.

Naruto glanced a blue eye over his shoulder as they neared the doors that led to his room, eyeing the robot-thing with a suspicious look. Mecha-Naruto and Mecha-Kyuubi had literally been engines of mass destruction that took and dished out way too much damage to be comfortable about, and he didn't want a repeat of that episode (hehe, pun) in his village, "And what's he?"

Lala explained as the blonde opened the doors, "She... Peke's a she-"

Naruto raised another eyebrow.

"Peke's an All-purpose Costume Robot that I made."

That made the blonde pause in his steps, "...a costume robot?" he echoed.

Naruto could hardly believe what he was hearing as he stood in the middle of the doorway that connected his room to the rest of the house, one hand clasped around the doorknob. His room wasn't as messy as it was unorganized, with clothes and jutsu scrolls tossed all over it.

Lala must be nearly as smart as Shikamaru to make such devices.

He tried to picture how would that little robot fit as clothing in his head.

"Heh! Is that so?" shaking his head as he asked, the blonde haired shinobi shrugged his shoulders casually as he stepped into the room, "Okay. As long it... uh..,- I mean she's not here to try and blow my village off the map we're gonna be cool!"

Lala went to enter the room behind the gold haired boy only for it to close in her face with a loud thud, leaving the pink haired girl clad only in a short towel with a robot in her arms, standing in the middle of the hallway and blinking in confusion.

She then realized what just happened.

Lala puffed up her cheeks in annoyance and pouted at the doors, "Mou.. Naruto-kuuun, let me in ~~! Meanie-! "

The door was opened partially only shortly after as Naruto poked his head out through the opening, offering Lala one of his trademark goofy grins, "Uh.. sorry about that. So, ummm, give me a moment to put something on Lala... Its embarrassing to walk around only clad in a towel with a guest in my home..."

"Oh..." she made an 'O' shape with her mouth as she nodded with a smile, "'key!"

A few minutes and some T-rated cursing later, a now dressed Naruto stepped out of his room wearing a set of black ninja pants and an orange colored shirt... only to get smacked in the face with a wet towel.

He stood frozen at the doorway at the incredulity of that for a moment before he reached up with a hand and took it of.

...only to have his blood pumping to two different sets of his anatomy at high rates again.

"W-What the heck Lala!?" the blonde asked incredulously as he threw his hands up, waving the towel around like a banner in the wind.

The pinkette tilted her head to the side with a confused expression written across her face (again), which was incredibly cute, "Huh? What's wrong Naruto-kun?"

"Why the hell did you take off your towel?!" he cried out, failing in the attempt to remove his eyes from her nude figure. Lala's curvaceous flesh was once again bare for his eyes to take in though he honestly doubted that was the point of her actions considering how she seemed totally clueless about the concept of modesty, she just didn't give the air of seduction that most kunoichi had. Though deep down, Naruto knew that he didn't want to complain about it.

He also noted that Lala's curtains certainly matched her drapes...

She was making him control himself very difficult right now, even if it was unintentionally. It certainly didn't help him that the full moon in the night sky was making his chakra jumpy. The lingering, foul energies of the Gedō Mazō still filled the planetoid to the brim. Several millenniums worth of the goddess's presence and imprisonment in the celestial body weren't going to be gone just like that.

The pinkette's facial expression morphed into one of understanding, and she smiled at him once more, "Oh, that? Hehe- Don't worry, Peke here will take care of that for me!" she chirped happily as she squished the robot between her breasts, "Peke, do your thing!"

"Ossu Lala-sama!" the robot shouted obediently as his body began to glow, "Transform! Dress form change!"

Naruto could only stare in fascination as Lala's body was enveloped with a glow of energy that looked identical in color to the glow that was coming from Peke. An energy rope of some kind materialized around her, which then wrapped itself around her legs, shapely ass and breasts, tightening itself around the last two parts in a very erotic way that made his junior protests about imprisonment.

Not even a second passed since the beginning of it before the hallway they were in flashed with a bright light, and the transformation completed.

Lala was now wearing a purple colored spandex-like material (thank Kami it wasn't green).

There were several odd looking bits of what Naruto guessed to be some space armour that were covering various parts of Lala's body. There was a short skirt attached to the main suit while a ridiculously oversized hat with weird spirals and even weirder wings rested on her head.

Cocking his head to the side, Naruto could only think that her clothes looked like a much bigger version of Peke. Though Naruto had to admit she looked very cute, and her outfit seemed to suit her as ridiculous as it was. The fact that it gave her a weird kind of sexy with Naruto being able to see every curve and crevice on her body had nothing to do with it, really.

"I hope its not too tight, Lala-Sama?" the voice of Peke asked, making the blonde shinobi blink.

"Nope, it's perfect." Lala answered to her... hat?

"Its great that you were able to find me so quickly!"

She held up her arms and moved around a bit, causing her breasts to jiggle, "Without Peke I don't havy any real clothes to wear..." she commented openly for Naruto's sake. When she was finished with her inspections, she turned to Naruto and smiled widely, "Well, what do you think Naruto-kun? It looks good, right?" she winked at him as she put her hands on her hips and cocked her hip to the side.

"I.. suppose that it suits you..." Naruto said slowly as he turned around to throw the towel towards a small bin in the corner of his room, "You do look nice in it..."

She clapped her hands excitingly and giggled, "Great!" she beamed.

The hat decided to speak up again, "By the way Lala-sama?" Peke said, making Lala look up, "I don't suppose you have any plans now, do you?"

Lala punched her palm with the bottom of her hand, determination shining in her eyes, "Don't worry Peke! I'll think of something..."

Scratching the back of his head as he stared at the alien hottie, Naruto had to wonder what did he just fall into.

Shrugging, he let what few of worries he had leave him.

If nothing else, at least it wasn't going to be boring anymore.

**XXX CHAPTER END XXX**

**GAMING LAW # 87 -** never buy a Ubisoft game. They just aren't worth the headache with the U-DON'T-play.

**ANIME LAW #2 - Law of Differential Gravitation -** Whenever someone or something jumps, is thrown, or otherwise is rendered airborne, gravity is reduced by a factor of 4. Some things have been known to "Float" for a few seconds before plummeting to hit the ground, vehicle, or someone's cranium.

**Teaser:** In addition to normal Naruto-cast and imported To-Love Ru cast, this work of fiction will also feature some of Japan's greatest Bōkaroido sing-stars programs... XP, those of you who know what I'm talking about, say which ones you want most.  
>I can already tell you that the <em>First Sound of the Future <em>(damn, cute overload) and the twin _Mirror Sounds Left and Right _will appear in this fic.

And I'm feeling very giddy as I write this... XD

Let's go, Hai Fai Reiva!


	3. Even More Visitors!

**Anime Law #3 ****- ****Law of Sonic Amplification, First Law of Anime Acoustics - **In space, loud sounds, like explosions, are even louder because there is no air to get in the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto The Last: The Milky Way Heiress<strong>

**Chapter 3 :** Even More Visitors...!

**~~~ Naruto Za Rasuto: Amanogawa no Keishi ~~~**

_(Noodleland, The Orange Palace of the Ramen Emperor, the Holy King of Noodles)_

The Great Ramen Emperor grinned victoriously, his mouth full of tasty ramen noodles as his eyes swept over the orange colored walls of the throne room... his throne room, from where he could enjoy his supreme dominion over the world noodles in abundance on fleshy tastes. The supreme overlord of Noodleland was sitting upon a throne made up of a large, overturned ramen bowl and a large vertical cushion put together, dressed in the flowing white robes of the Hokage with the red tipped hat placed on his head sideways.

A single slurp and he was done with the bowl in his hands.

Being the lord of his domain, his ability to run through ramen at speeds unprecedented served him well.

"Naruto-sama~~~ your ramen is here! Please, enjoy yourself ~!" a young woman, naked and dressed only in a cooking apron whispered obediently as she handed the Emperor another bowl of ramen. She then gave her emperor a heated, wet kiss on the lips before turning around and leaving the throne room, her hips swaying enticingly all the way, a promise of future treats.

The Ramen Emperor didn't pay much attention to any of her facial traits, focused as he was on storing the ramen for safe keeping inside his stomach and staring at that ass.

"Here you go Naruto-sama~~ I hope it suits your ta-st~es..." another woman whispered to the Emperor in a lewd tone of voice as she slid a miso ramen filled bowl of ramen across the table that popped up out of nowhere in front of the throne while stretching her curvaceous body in a way that made a certain part of the Emperor's anatomy stand at attention.

The woman gave him a sly grin before sliding under the table do to things... with his sausage.

...cough

Another young female, one who looked like she was the twin sister of the woman currently on her knees with her head bobbing between the Emperor's legs, smiled happily as she skipped over to the Emperor's side. She gave him a kiss on his left cheek and ran her hand across the man's shoulders.

The Ramen Emperor finished and tossed the ramen bowl over his shoulders. It landed somewhere behind his throne as he smiled at the woman, a goofy grin on his face as he eyed her assets. A generous amount of ramen had been poured over her perky breasts and there were noodles of exquisite taste dangling around her nipples.

"Master, please eat off me to your heart's content!" she pleaded sensually, silently into his ear as she titled his head to her bust.

The Emperor grinned.

It was good to be a king.

...

...

...back in the real world, Uzumaki Naruto was soundly asleep in his bed. There was a big, goofy and Jiraiya-esque grin plastered across his face while a small doddle of saliva hung from his mouth as he snored. He was so into his sleep that he never noticed his bedroom doors being opened, nor did he sense as a new presence entered the room.

One pink haired alien girl giggled quietly to herself as she watched the blonde sleep before kissing his forehead gently, silencing his snores.

She then slipped silently underneath the thin covers and hugged her arms around the blonde's torso, sighing as the man's warmth spread to her, the sound of his heartbeat lulling her to sleep...

**~~~ Naruto Za Rasuto: Amanogawa no Keishi ~~~**

_(Konohagakure no Sato, Uzumaki Naruto's Home, Next Morning!)_

The evening before, our favorite blonde haired shinobi had went to see Hatake Kakashi, the true sixth Hokage at the Hokage's office, having milked the cow of complacency long enough. The office of the supreme ruler of Konoha was located by the base of the Hokage Mountain monument, which in itself represented the ever-lasting gaze of the past Hokages, watching as their legacy continued to bloom.

Since there were some things that would need to be explained to Kakashi-sensei, Naruto had to take Lala with him. Now, because Naruto didn't feel like wasting anymore time in reaching his superior would be prudent considering that there was an alien chick hanging off his arm, he had decided to scoop up the pinkette into his arms - electing a small yet cute _eep_ from her which made him chuckle - and princess carried her over the rooftops of the village as he moved at speeds that made the Shunshin seem rather... tame and slow in comparison.

It took him less then a minute to clear the 20 plus mile distance between his home and the Hokage Tower.

He was, after all, the fastest shinobi in the world.

He could have cleared the distance in a blink, but he doubted that the girl could survive such exertion.

To Lala, who personally wasn't used to moving at such high speeds without there being some form of inertial dampeners to counteract the centrifugal forces at work, the whole (if short) trip had basically been one big blur of dark blue colors and the occasional lights, meaning that she had completely missed the sights in the village. Though the big smile on her face when they came to a halt told Naruto that she had been enjoying their little trip, which made him grin at her and puff out his chest in pride.

_That was... that was so fast. How can you move like that?_

_That? Meh, that was nothing. _

_How come?_

_I can move much faster then this..._

_Really?_

_Yeah, I'm awesome like that Lala!_

When the teenage aged duo finally arrived at the base of the mountain, the blonde had decided to honor a long lasting tradition that was passed down in Konoha's etiquette through a specific line of master-student secession of express entrance...

Which in and out of it meant that Naruto had barged in through one of the windows on the top floor of the command building without a care in the world, in the process flipping the finger to one specific ANBU who had been glaring at him for circumventing the 'protocol'. There was always a unit of ANBU watching over the Hokage's office 24/7. Their hackles rose every time someone (see: Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Kushina, Kakashi, Naruto, Konohamaru) used the windows to enter the place.

_Hey Kakashi-sensei, how's it going! _

_Hello Naruto-kun, why are you late?_

_Really? I'm late, my mind must have slipped._

_...yes, I bet it had._

_He-he... Well you see, I have a really good reason for being late. A hot alien chick appeared straight out of nowhere and landed in my bath while I was in it. And you know, me being the __nice gentlemen that I was, couldn't leave her poor little self all alone in the village. I had to show her my hospitality._

_...ah_

Safe to say, the look the man gave him was one not even Naruto could decipher.

Following that conversation the two heroes of the Fourth Great Ninja War talked about a few things whilst Lala stood off to the side. The girl had listened to the proceedings with a funny look on her face, pouting at being forgotten over the lame reports and orders that always came with military service.

The scene reminded the pinkette a lot of some of her daddy's talks with his admirals and generals, the only exception being that this was much more informal then those meetings. In other words, Lala had been bored, very bored, for five minutes. The pinkette had never bothered to deal with military matters outside of that one time a couple of years back when she managed to get her hands on a Devilukean navy blockade runner to take apart and tinker with.

Ah... good times...

To Naruto's slight confusion and surprise Kakashi-sensei didn't seem to be all that surprised about there suddenly being a girl from space in Naruto's protection and custody, though he had inquired on what was Naruto planning to do with her now that she was within the Leaf's walls with a rather sharp look in his otherwise lazy eyes.

It had been a glint of light that only Naruto managed to catch, having been the man's student ever since his days as a snotty genin.

Naruto, being the super nice guy that he was, had replied easily to the question, saying that he will keep his new friend safe until it was okay for her to leave the village or planet again, always being ready to offer a helping hand to anyone in need of one.

Lala had looked at him like she had gotten her birthday early...

...which brings us to Naruto's current predicament.

Having managed to (somehow, don't ask how) wake himself up a bit earlier then normal, Naruto was meet with a fairly big surprise the very first thing in the morning.

And why was he surprised, you ask?

Well... that _could_ have something to do with how Lala was currently clutching onto his bare torso.

The girl's grip was surprisingly strong, while the way she was hugging him made it look like they were lovers... a thought which brought a fresh blush to Naruto's face.

He quickly chased the thought away as he scratched the back of his head, there was no point in thinking like that anyway, even if he was interested in her... which he wasn't... honestly...

_What is she doing here?_

Back on track, the situation honestly perplexed the whiskered teen.

More then a little.

He was pretty damn sure that his house guest (she was staying at his place for the moment, until the girl could find herself a job and live on her own) wasn't supposed to be sleeping with him... in his bed... with only the bed covers to cover her modesty (he could feel her nipples poking him, and dammit if it wasn't making him think naughty again!).

In fact, she was supposed to be sleeping on the couch downstairs... hey, don't look at him like that!

That couch was more comfortable then his own bed!

He knew it, his wallet was still weeping tears because of it!

With a small sigh, the blonde lifted the bed sheets off of himself... and Lala in the process.

Freezing, the blonde haired shinobi simply couldn't stop himself when his eyes started trailing down Lala's naked form, feeling very appreciative of the sight. Blue eyes feasted on the alien's pink flesh like hungry wolves. A few seconds passed as his gaze sunk down after her legs until it finally settled on top of her trimmed womanhood and... was that a heart?

...yes, it was.

Lala had her pubic hair shaved downstairs, however, a small part of it was still visible... and it was shaped like a small pink heart.

Okay...

_She's a weird one..._

Quickly shaking his head in order to keep the perverted thoughts currently assaulting him out of it, the whiskered teen easily left the bed without disturbing the pink haired girl's sleep after he substituted himself with a nearby pillow... which was quickly squeezed tight in Lala's grasp. Staring at the girl's body for a few more moments, Naruto shook his head again as he turned around.

Without making a single sound as he left the room Naruto quietly closed the doors behind him whilst only clad in frogy themed orange and green boxers. He stopped once he was a few outside the bedroom and scratched the back of his head in confusion, eyes furrowed in thought as he glanced over his shoulder at the doors.

Shrugging his shoulders casually, he turned around and began walking.

Whatever the reason Lala had for sleeping with him all of a sudden, he was pretty sure it wasn't anything sexual.

**~~~ Naruto the Last ~~~**

Now, it would normally take a rather generous amount of both time and food before Naruto could even begin functioning properly in the early morning of dawn, but he was feeling oddly invigorated for some strange reason.

Maybe his sleep was just that good?

Who knows...

Leaving his bedroom doors behind him, Naruto silently walked down the stairs of his home while his left hand slid down the railing.

Turning around on his feet as he reached the floor Naruto went towards the living room, wondering which kind of ramen should he have for breakfast today...

_Salt ramen... nope had that yesterday.. Miso ramen... noo.. Maybe Ayame's special ramen... or the Swirl Jumbo... _

_Hmmmm, decisions decisions..._

Naruto slowly paused in his thoughts and steps when he noticed a dark skinned man, wearing a white colored one-strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket that was unique to Hidden Cloud shinobi, who was resting soundly on his super-expensive and super-comfy couch with a bottle of sake held in one hand, early morning sunlight gleaming against his sunglasses.

Said black man simply raised his free hand into the air, extending the thumb, index finger and little finger out while the middle and ring finger touch his palm, pointing the appendage straight at Naruto and grinning, "Rise 'n shine, fool, ya fool."

The men then crossed his hands in front of him, sake bottle dangling in the air as he continued to rap, "The ball of shiny's already up while your sorry ass is still in bed, now isn't that such a mess, ya hear?! A-O-ay-Kay, the weather here's a mighty flash, so don't you mind if I crash, right?" for the finish, the man pointed both of his hands at Naruto, imitating a pistol.

"Bee?!" Naruto exclaimed in complete surprise as he stepped into the room, it didn't matter to him that he was only dressed in his boxers since he was a ninja and he was tight with the man, being seen in his shorts was nothing to the blonde, "What are you doing here Bee? Weren't you supposed to stay... well you know in Kumo until all that mess caused by Toneri was cleared?"

Naruto then stopped a few feet away from the couch, one hand held behind his head... deadpanning at the black skinned man who had his jinchuriki grin on him, "And what are you talking about? There's no sun in the sky, its fucking six in the morning! The bloody thing has just started to rise!"

The enka rapper tilted his head sideways at that, and from his body language Naruto could say that the man had something cooked up in his mind, "Haven't you known, I need a place to go low! Anyway, how's it going, how have you been flowing, ye-aaah?" Killer Bee asked his young friend as he put down the bottle of sake by the couch's side.

The eight tails' jinchuriki then swung his whole body up with just the use of his hands before he hopped off the couch with a vertical twirl that showed his amazing acrobatic skills, landing swiftly in front of Naruto.

With another confident grin, the muscled man extended a fist towards Naruto, "Yo, yo, yooo! Come on my man, hand me a hand! Don't be no stranger or there'll be danger, fool ya fool!"

The blonde haired jinchuriki couldn't hold back the grin of his face as he extended his hand to fist bump with the man, "Yo Bee, as you can see, I'm all me-me!"

"That's the word Nine-o, you'll be singing concerts in no time bro!"

**~~~ Naruto Za Rasuto: Amanogawa no Keishi ~~~**

_(A deep, very deep plane __of the tailed beasts' consciousness)_

"...**G****yūki!**"

The eight tailed (tentacled...) fusion of an ox and an octopus groaned weakly as it looked at the nine tails who was glaring at him in loathing from his lying position on the other side of the room, his nine tails swishing in agitation.

"**What do you want Kurama?**" the Hachibi muttered in distaste as he tried to keep his partner's awful rapping out of his mind.

"**I blame you and your container's idiocy for this! The Gaki always starts spouting that stupid nonsense whenever your partner is close...**" the Kyuubi grumbled as he too tried to ignore the idiocy that the two jinchuriki were projecting with their mouths.

"**Ugh...**" the Hachibi bemoaned, "-**please.. ****Don't remind me...**"

**~~~ Naruto Za Rasuto: Amanogawa no Keishi ~~~**

_(Konohagakure no Sato, Uzumaki Naruto's Home)_

With their fists now bumping both Naruto and Killer Bee gauged the other ones power as their individual chakras connected on a deep, spiritual level. It was something that only the two of them could do in this day, use their chakra in a way that nobody else could.

They could look at a person's heart like this and know what thoughts made them tick, what made them who they are, to see what lingers in their souls.

This was the main reasons why Ninshu was first created by the Sage of Six Paths, so that people could connect with each other and understand one another better.

Barely a second passed by before Killer Bee let out a small sigh at sensing just how much stronger Naruto was then him. It was really funny how the young blonde was an ocean of power at his age. Damn, even back when Naruto had first started using the Nine Tail's chakra as a fully fledged partner to the Nine Tails, the blonde was already stronger then him.

...And that was without counting his sage mode transformations.

Hachibi had told him of just what Naruto was capable of doing when using his 'Six Paths Sage Mode'.

Bee could only whistle when he watched the Eight Tail's memories.

As things stood now Naruto was the strongest being on the planet, followed by the Uchiha and then Bee and Ay, then Gaara and Kakashi and so on...

Completely feeling unfazed about being the weaker of the two Killer Bee shrugged his shoulders acceptingly, it wasn't like it mattered that much to him anyway. He was being fully a-okay with his younger buddy being stronger then him in terms of power... being the chosen successor of the Sage of Six Paths kinda meant you needed to be up there on the scale of gods in terms of power, so yeah.

Killer Bee didn't mind it in the least.

"Oh man, its really good to see you Bee!" Naruto said, grinning as he put down his hand.

Bee rapped in reply, "Of course it is fool, ya fool!"

"Seriously though, what are you doing here?"

Hearing the blonde's question Bee flipped back onto the couch, one arm extended and pointing towards the ceiling in a fab-ey way, "I'm on a vacation because I don't need no medication!" he rolled his shoulders, "Big brotha's gone blow a hose, so I don't wanna be home when he starts to noise! That way I'll be crashing here, I need some new inspiration for my style, ya hear?!"

Naruto rose an eyebrow, "Right... You slipped out of the village again, didn't you?"

"So I thought, hey Killer, what's the filler? Let's go visit nine-o to show him how to show-o! I'm the illest doping rapper on the face of the Earth, stick it with me brother, _word_!" rapped Killer Bee with his eyes open wide behind his signature sunglasses as he pointed at Naruto with both of his hands looking like pistols, seemingly ignoring the last question.

Naruto rolled his eyes in response to the man's eccentric way of speech, "Whatever you say Octopops..." the blonde said non-seriously as he walked around the couch and reached over to the TV. Pressing the on/off button on the lower end of the TV and turning it on, he immediately skipped the first dozen or so channels that featured _him_ doing something somewhere in the Elemental Nations.

Seriously, he was even more popular then TV and movie stars.

He wanted to be respected, but this was honestly getting ridiculous.

"Mister famous, don't be nothing shameous. Let us see - how you can be, stiff ya fool!" Killer Bee complained as he grabbed the remote lying on the small table in the middle of the room and turned the TV back to channel that had Naruto signing a treaty between two minor villages that had been at each other's throats since their founding. The blonde grinned sheepishly on the screen as the cameras started flashing, getting overwhelmed with questions, _"Shuks, it was nothin'..-!"_

Naruto made his way into the kitchen with a lemon-like look on his face, tuning out the sound of the TV chatter. Making his way towards the cupboards with a much more pleased look on his face, happy again at the prospect of eating ramen, the blonde haired teen was forced to pause and stand there with his body like a statue when he opened the cupboard on the left side to see that his entire stash of instant ramen had been replaced... by dango.

'_Anko...' _Naruto thought heinously, his face darkening in hatred.

Only Anko was brave enough to try doing something as stupid as messing with Naruto's ramen.

Speaking of Anko, Naruto's eyebrow started twitching violently when he turned around and walked back into the living room, doing it just in time to see his pseudo-adopted big sister sashay herself into the living room. The only thing covering her body was a simple towel that did very little to hide her appealing figure.

Her purple hair was all wet from the shower she must have taken in his bathroom... and this was where the blonde stopped observing the state of her body lest there be ...complications in his lower extremities.

What? He was a healthy, hot-blooded male adolescent that appreciated the female body.

Said snake mistress seemed to have an uncanny ability to sense when his eyes were on her since she inclined her head just enough to the side to have one of her eyes meet his gaze. With a devil-like smirk on her face that spoke volumes about her personality, she waved a hand at him and chirped in a way that only she could pull off, "Good morning Gaki! Sleep finally spit you out or did you decided to pull your ugly mug out of the pillow for shits and giggles?"

A way that could royally piss Naruto off.

"Anko..." the blonde said her name dryly.

He didn't even bother to wonder about what or why was she here... it would be, to put in his good friend's words, simply too troublesome.

"A good morning would be nice to hear every once in a while." his lips thinned into a single, thin line as he turned back around and made his way into the kitchen. He reached a hand into the other cupboard before pulling out a box of cereals when Anko's voice reached him.

"Awww... But that would mean I was going soft on you kiddo. We can't have that now can we?"

"Yes, we clearly can't.." Naruto responded sarcastically

"Good to know we think alike! I'll make sure to remember that the next time you need my help..."

Naruto could practically feel her mocking smirk on his skin as he began to fume.

_Don't... its just Anko and she isn't worth it..._

Naruto forced himself to calm down.

He didn't want to start a long chase across the village while half-naked.

Kami only knew how many fan-girls he had after him.

Walking over to the fridge the blonde haired shinobi opened it and grabbed a box of milk out if, grabbing a bowl with his other hand and pouring the cereals into it before adding the milk to the mix. He grabbed a set of chopstick too and walked back into the living room, where he sat down on the second, smaller couch with a customary grumble.

Anko smirked at him as she sat down on the other end of the couch while Killer Bee grinned.

Naruto glared at them both (making their individuals grins/smirks grow wider) before he huffed to himself and began to eat the cereals.

While they might not be the most fulfilling of things to eat in the morning, Naruto really didn't have anything else to cook in the house. He rarely ever cooked home made meals for himself, opting to have quick to make ramen or simply go into the village for his food. It was a side-effect of leading a rather hectic life. Not only was he on the quick reaction unit, but he had other responsibilities too. That was without even counting the times when he needed to leave the village on long-range missions or some diplomatic talks... which were very, very boring.

Because of that, Naruto only had easy and quick to make food at his home.

Anko took command of the remote and flipped the channel on the TV with a yawn, before grinning like a predator when she saw what was on the next channel. Naruto stole the remote back from the snake woman and quickly flipped the channel, adding a "Fuck no Anko! We are not watching Icha Icha: Soap Opera Incestuous Triangle Romance!" into his snark.

"Awww, but why not~~?" the woman pouted at him playfully as she tried to grab the small device back.

"Because that shit's just wrong!" Naruto retorted with a shiver as he fought to keep the remote out of the purple haired torture expert's hands. A few switches later he stopped on the channel that was busy transmitting the second round of the Chūnin exams from Suna. Because of the open desert Nature of these things, special Tv drones (a new thing from Spring Country if Naruto guessed right) could allow the general public to see genin teams in action.

"That's boring, its nothing like my little playground..." Anko observed after a moment.

"Suna is deep within the desert, yo-hoo, survival is the dig they assert!"

"I don't care, that still looks too tame for the exams... What?" Anko asked when she noticed Naruto glaring at her.

She already had a stick of dango in her hands with half of the dumplings missing.

"I know you are crazy Crazy Snake Lady, but to think you could tale away my precious ramen! Don't you know its the food of the gods?!" Naruto demanded incredulously.

Anko faked a hurt look on her face and brought a hand up to her covered breasts to clutch at her heart like she had been mortally stabbed there, "What blasphemy you speak Gaki! Sacrilege! You scandal the mighty food of heavens you heathen. But don't worry, the Great Anko-Onee-Sama will make sure you see the light of dango!" she cracked a grin, "Believe it!"

Naruto glared a her with a glare that had scared the shit out of the Ten Tails.

Anko simply chuckled playfully, ignoring it with expert ease.

She knew that the knucklehead won't hurt her... too much.

She sweatdropped when she felt the air in the room drop to freezing levels.

...maybe she shouldn't have pranked the ramen junkie by denying him his ramen... especially when said junkie had enough power to obliterate the planet.

Oh well...

XXX Chapter End XXX

**Kishimoto! What the fuck were you smoking when you decided to turn the great Anko-sama into... into _that. _**

**Fear not Anko-sama for you're awesomeness will never be forgotten by me!**

WE ARE ZOMBIES | RAP SONG BY BRYSI - Listen to it if you like playing zombie games. You'll never look at one of them the same as you fill them with led or bash their skulls in with baseball bats.


End file.
